


An Awfully Big Adventure.

by iamaqualady



Category: Hook (1991), Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Dean is sad, Fluff, Hook - Freeform, M/M, angsty fluff, cas comforts him, robin williams - Freeform, sad cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaqualady/pseuds/iamaqualady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rest In Peace, Robin Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awfully Big Adventure.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingMyPerhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/gifts).



“Dean?” Cas asked softly. “What are you doing?” It was one in the morning, and Dean was sitting in the main living area of the bunker watching a movie.

“Nothin’,” Dean grumbled, quickly wiping at his face. “Go back to bed, Cas.”

Cas rushed over to the hunter. “Have you been crying?” he asked, kneeling down in front of Dean. “What’s wrong?”

“I said nothin’,” Dean repeated. “Just lea’me alone.”

Cas stood and sat beside Dean. “What are you watching?”

Dean sighed. “Hook. It’s one of my favorite movies.”

Cas nodded. “Why are you crying?”

“The—the main actor died…”

Cas nodded again. “And this upsets you?” Dean nodded as well, and Cas wrapped his arms around the man. “Why?”

Dean leaned into his angel. “When I was younger,” Dean began, “Or, rather, when my dad was alive, Robin Williams was his favorite actor. Every time a new movie of his came out, we would always go see it. Always. It was, like, the one normal thing we did.” Cas nodded. “He was always the one connection I had with my dad, and now… They’re both gone.” Dean looked like he was about to cry again, so Cas held him tighter.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he whispered, and Dean nodded. Neither of them said anything for a while, just let the sounds of the movie fill the silence.

“So, your adventures are over?” Granny Wendy asked on the screen.

“Oh no,” Peter replied. “To live… to live will be an awfully big adventure…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Ciara for beta-ing.


End file.
